This invention relates to a wedge of a stator for a vehicular a.c. generator for example and a guide jig for guiding the wedge into the radially inner side of the slots.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of the main portion of a conventional stator of a vehicular ac generator, in which 1 is a stator core, 2 are a plurality of slots formed in the inner circumference of the core 1 at equal intervals, 3 are teeth formed between the slots 2, 4 is a U-shaped wedge attached to each slot 2 and 5 are guide jigs used for inserting the coil and wedge 4 within the slots 2.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the guide jig 5, in which 6 is an inner-diameter receiving portion formed in the tip portion of the guide jig 5 for abutting against the radially inner portion of the core 1, 7 is an end face receiving portion for abutting to an end surface of the core 1, 8 is a wedge guide formed on one side of the guide jig 5 and having a T-shaped cross-section, and 9 is a groove formed on both sides of the wedge guide 8.
FIG. 7 is a sectional view illustrating the state after a coil 10 is inserted into the slots 2 through the use of the guide jig 5, wherein the coil 10 is inserted into the slots 2 by first winding conductor into a ring of necessary number of turns, and then mounting a coil unit, which was formed into a configuration having radial projections and grooves of numbers corresponding to the pole number, into the guide jig 5. The U-shaped wedges 4 are also inserted into the grooves 9. In this state, by pressing the inside of the coil unit with a coil presser 11 and the wedges 4 with a wedge presser 12, the coil 10 and the wedges 4 are concurrently inserted into the slots 2.
The wedge 4 of the conventional stator constructed as above described is disposed within the slot 2 in the shaped of a "U", so that the space factor of the coil 10 relative to the slots 2 is disadvantageously low.
Also, the conventional guide jig is arranged to guide the wedge 4 with its entirety wrapped by the wedge guide 8 and the wedge guide 8 projects to the slots 2 and the teeth 3 as illustrated in FIG. 5, so that the rear coil end portions 13 are caught and clamped within a gap between a core back 14 and the wedge guide 8, causing the insulating coating on the coil 10 and the core 1 to be damaged.